Touched
by ice dyaty
Summary: After seeing Xiaoyu with Hwaorang, Jin goes to a bar where he sees Julia.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any Tekken characters.

This is my first Tekken fan fiction, and I hope that the readers will enjoy.

_Touched_

By: ice dyaty

The raging storm came to an end as two shadows slowly moved about a darkened room. They were in a heated liaison in which they knew was wrong; but, the passion they have for each other could not be held in the mind or in the heart any longer. She longed for him as much as he wanted her. They entered the bedroom with guilt coursing through their veins. Deep down, she knew it was wrong because she had a lover of her own. For a brief moment, the girl's mind drifted to her other love. _I know how much this would hurt you Jin, but you will never know. _Her back hit her plush bed and she stared into the eyes of her forbidden lover. How could she have denied Hwoarang? Sensing her need, Hwoarang kissed Xiaoyu's lips gently.

Yes, this is what she wants, for this man to ravage her body. "Undress me quickly, Hwoarang. I need you inside me." He did as she wished but was a bit disappointed that she did not want him to make love to her. She pushed him off of her and in all her glory she went on her hands and knees and commanded that he take her from the back. His erection was bulging as he viewed Xiaoyu's womanhood displayed completely to him. He moved over to her and gripped her hips. He wanted to run his fingers up and down her wet slit, but he knew that she wanted to be fucked. He took his hardened member out from his pants and penetrated Xiaoyu roughly. She yelped in excitement as Hwoarang filled her. Her guilt for Jin was replaced with Hwoarang's forceful thrust. She moaned loudly and he enjoyed every sound that he elicited from her. He continued to pound into her hard, penetrating her deeper and deeper.

Outside the apartment, Jin was astonished that the front door was left ajar. Before entering, he heard moans resonating from inside. His heart began to pound as he rushed inside and dashed towards the bedroom. The sight that greeted him was distasteful. The smell of sex filled his nostrils as he saw Hwoarang savagely screw his Xiaoyu. His right hand formed into a fist and the anger raced all over him. That damn asshole was fucking his fiancée. The whole scenario made him cringe, especially the fact that satisfaction was etched on Xiaoyu's face. Well no more, he will no longer be her fool. He walked away from the sight and left the apartment.

Tonight is a ruthless night in Tokyo due to the storm that would continue to pass through. Julia hated that she came back, but America had nothing to offer her anymore. Arizona grew cold in her heart after the death of her mother Michelle Chang. She walked the streets of Tokyo looking for a bar. A drink would satiate the loneliness she felt. She entered the first bar she came across which was not all that fancy. The bar was full with men and women drinking and playing pool. She sat at the bar, waiting for the bartender to offer her a drink. Five minutes went by when the bartender finally approached her.

"What will it be?" he asked.

"Whiskey straight up," Julia replied.

The man smirked and took a cup and poured the whiskey for her. She took it from him and gulped half of the drink down. The alcohol burned her throat, but she enjoyed the strong essence of the whiskey. She thanked the man and tipped him a few dollars. For now everything was falling into place.

Jin did not know where to go at first but it was clear that he needed to drink something potent. He needed to forget about the fury that plagued him. He entered the bar not far from the apartment he shared with Xiaoyu. The place was already full, but he saw a seat available by the bar. He took notice of the beautiful girl that occupied the chair next to him. For some reason though, she seemed familiar. He sat down and ordered his drink.

"Vodka and coke," Jin said to the bartender.

"That is a woman's drink. I would think that you would order something more powerful," Julia said teasingly to Jin. Her voice was soft but strong and those honey eyes were hauntingly striking to him. Unfortunately, he could not recall from where he knew her. The bartender served Jin his drink.

"Have we met?" Jin asked.

The smile that played on her lips became a frown. He did not remember who she was. She finished off her whiskey and ordered another.

"I am sorry if I upset you," Jin said genuinely.

She laughed bitterly and replied, "I am Julia Chang. We fought in the King of Iron Fist Tournament countless times. You won every time."

His recollections of her came back. She was the American who wanted the forest rejuvenation disk. "I stood in your way of restoring the forest in Arizona. That was your dream, right?"

She slurped her drink and nodded her head in agreement. That was once her dream but it wasn't anymore. "That is the past, Jin." He sipped on his drink and decided that he wanted to get to know her. After all, Xiaoyu was enjoying someone else so why shouldn't he take pleasure in meeting Julia. He reminisced of the days in the iron fist tournament. He remembered from afar how he admired this woman. She was the only fighter who did not fight for pride and conquest.

"What are you drinking Ms. Julia?"

"Don't be so formal, just call me Julia. I am drinking whiskey. You should try it."

He chuckled and could not believe for a second that she could handle such a strong drink. "You must have had a rough night," Jin mentioned.

"I guess you can say that."

She began to undo the two braids that she adorned and her mahogany waves fell to her shoulders. She shook her head a bit to give her hair some volume. Jin stared at her and in his mind he deemed that she is indeed attractive. Julia turned to face Jin and for the first time she noticed that he was staring at her. "What are you looking at?" she asked. He was too embarrassed to say the truth, so he began to talk about something else.

"What brings you back to Tokyo?"

"I came to visit a friend but he was not home," Julia replied and took another sip from her drink. "This is really good," she said as she shook the cup in front of Jin's face. "Take a sip, Jin. I am sure you will like it more than the vodka and coke."

He took the cup from Julia's hand and guzzled down the remaining content. The whiskey was very strong as the liquid glided down his throat in a heated frenzy.

"May I buy you another?" Jin offered.

She agreed and he ordered two whiskeys. "If you do not mind me asking, who did you come to see in Japan?" he questioned.

"Hwoarang," she retorted flatly.

She noticed Jin's hands turn into fists. He shook violently with anger. "Guess you do not like him much, huh," Julia said a bit concerned.

"Do not mention him anymore. I hate that man."

"Okay. I am sorry that I upset you. I will go." She stood up to walk away but he grabbed her arm. Julia turned to look at him. He looked torn apart as if he were in immense pain. "Please stay with me, Julia. I do not want to be alone." She sat back down on the stool next to him. He leaned close to her and whispered into her ear, "You are the only friend I have now." He turned away from her and gulped down the whiskey.

She drank her whiskey hurriedly and ordered two more. He looked at her surprised.

Once the drinks were served, Julia gulped down the whiskey in one sip as Jin casually sipped his. The whiskey was getting to him.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Julia asked while grabbing vodka and coke that Jin ignored. She chugged the remaining substance in the cup. He looked at her astonished because the drinks did not faze her. "They say it is better to tell your problems to a stranger because they do not pass judgments. They just listen," Julia asserted while flagging down the bartender so she could order another whiskey. This time the bartender gave her a glass full of whiskey. He winked at her casually and asked Jin if he wanted a refill. Jin shook his head no.

"Are you and Hwaorang dating?" Jin asked curiously.

"No," she said flatly. "Why do you ask?"

"Curious. Why would you come all the way from America to visit him?"

"Guess you could say he is my only friend. America is no longer home to me," Julia said in a melancholic tone. She slurped down some more whiskey and continued to explain her situation. "My mother passed, Jin. She died and I needed to get away. Michelle was all I had."

Jin was shocked. "My mother told me about Michelle when I was a child. My mother admired her for her ambition and generosity. I am sorry that she passed."

"I came to see Hwaorang because I thought he could console me. He was my only friend during the King of Iron Fist Tournament."

He began to cackle furiously. "That man is fucking my fiancée right now and Xiaoyu is enjoying it."

Julia's honey eyes bulged. "I am sorry, Jin. I do not know what to say to console you."

"I loved her, Julia, but now I hate her." Jin looked into Julia's eyes and a chill went down his spine. Her eyes were full of understanding and compassion towards what he just disclosed. He felt her hand grab his. "You want to leave to my place?" she asked hoping that his answer would be yes. She new it was wrong yet, for some reason, she knew the remedy to his pain.

He agreed and they left the bar. Outside, the night grew cold and Julia shivered.

"Here take my shirt. It isn't much but you will be warmer," he said as he began to unbutton his shirt and give it to Julia. She was very appreciative of his kind gesture. The fabric of the shirt was warm once she put it on. "Where are we going?" Jin asked.

"My hotel room, it is not far from here."

He nodded his head and followed Julia to the hotel. They arrived at a handsome hotel. Inside, the lodge was busy with tourist checking into their room. Julia walked in front of Jin towards the elevator. He couldn't help but gawk at her backside. She wore a short denim skirt that hugged her hips snuggly. Her derrière was pushing out from the fabric, and he wondered what she would think if he caressed her backside. Once they were inside the elevator, he moved closer to Julia. He knew that the booze was starting to affect him, but he took a chance and pressed his body against hers. Julia jumped in surprise at the sudden contact, but his chiseled body felt heavenly close to hers.

"I haven't been this close to anyone in so long that I forgot how good it felt," Julia admitted. Her unexpected confession threw him over the edge. "May I kiss you, Julia?"

"You can do what you like. My body is yours for tonight."

The elevator doors opened on the ninth floor. "This is our stop," she declared as she moved away and walked out. He followed Julia until they made it to her room. She took the key from her skirt pocket and unlocked the door. Once they were inside, Jin pinned Julia against the wall. She groaned as Jin began to nip at her neck. Julia's hand ran down his upper body to the edge of his shirt. She pulled his shirt up and he helped her take it off. She was in complete awe at the sight that was in front of her. She placed her hands on Jin's chest and touched him all over. His body was strong like a warrior. She bent her head to kiss his stomach but he stopped her. She smiled at his reaction and began to undress herself. She took off the shirt he gave her as well as her top. He reached for the button of her skirt and unbuttoned it. The skirt fell to the floor and she stepped out of them. She removed her bra and panties and stood in front of him naked.

"Now you get naked," she commanded. He did as she said and took down his pants along with his boxers. Her body was curvaceous and until today he never thought he would behold a body as sumptuous as Julia's. Her breasts were large and round. He moved close to her and kissed her lips softly. She felt his erection poke her stomach. She reached down to touch his manhood and this elicited a groan from Jin. She ran her finger up his length and was shocked at his size and thickness. Julia was afraid because she did not think he would fit inside her. Jin noticed that she became tense. "Is this your first time?" he asked.

She began to blush because she was indeed a virgin. How pathetic she is, 20 years old and she has never been laid. "Is that a bad thing?" Jin was shocked at her reply, but even though she was pure, he still wanted her. He kissed her again.

"Do you really want this, Julia?"

"Yes," she whispered seductively.

He pushed her up against the wall again and kissed her large, pert breasts. Jin nibbled on her right nipple and pinched her left. Her sighs were sweet and Xiaoyu no longer entered his mind. Julia replaced her. He kissed down her chest to her stomach and kneeled before her. He parted her legs and he heard her gasp as he blew over her sex. Her scent was intoxicating. He placed her right leg over his shoulder so that her sex was revealed to him more. She was clean shaven and he kissed her nether lips. Her breathing came out heavier as she felt his tongue enter her. He licked her insides and drove his tongue in and out of her. She moaned his name and placed her hand on his head. He licked up her slit to her exposed clitoris and bit softly on her nub. Her grip on his head tightened. She bit her lips in sheer ecstasy. Her body was on fire and she felt that she was about to explode. "Jin…please…" she begged. His dick was pulsing and he wanted to drive himself into her, but he knew that he had to be gentle. He stood up and she took his hand so he could follow her to the bedroom. He picked her up and laid her down on the bed. He moved in between her legs and guided his member to her entrance. "It will only hurt momentarily," he assured her. She nodded her head and closed her eyes as he pushed himself into her. She yelped in pain and reached for him. She pulled him close to her body so that his chest crushed hers. The pain seized and he felt Julia rock her hips up. Jin groaned at how tight she gripped his throbbing cock. He moved in and out of her slowly. In her ear, he whispered, "Am I hurting you."

She opened her eyes and gazed at his. "No," she moaned. He began to thrust faster into her, filling her walls. The sheer sensation of her walls clamping down on his dick made him grit his teeth. He had never taken a woman who was a virgin because he felt he was unworthy of having someone pure since he was a sinner. She shouted his name and he drove into her harder, faster. Her walls began to tighten around him and she felt herself shake. Her insides were on fire as she reached her climax. Jin pushed into her and felt his orgasm flow out of him into Julia. He collapsed to the side of her and pulled Julia close to him. She place butterfly kisses all over his masculine chest.

"Thank you," she said in between kisses.

He grabbed her by the chin so he could look into her eyes. "Why would you thank me?"

She giggled softly and replied, "You gave me ecstasy."

He brought her face close to him and kissed her lips. "Thank you for staying with me tonight," Jin breathed as he continued to kiss Julia.

That is it for chapter 1. Please read and review, I like to get feedback. Thank you


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Tekken or any of its characters.

_**Touched**_

Jin stared at Julia as she slept. He traced lazy circles over her naked shoulder as the thought of what had occurred passed through his mind. He did not feel guilty about taking her innocence. Last night would be memorable to him, but he could not stay with her. The morning light was beginning to illuminate the room. His vision took a quick glance at his surroundings. Their clothes littered the floor and then he remembered when he had Julia against the wall. Her shapely legs wrapped around his shoulders as he tasted her. He smirked and gently moved Julia off of his chest and laid her down onto the bed. She opened her honey eyes and looked into Jin's eyes. Her lips parted slightly as if she were going to say something. Instead, she sat up with her hand gripping the sheet over her breast and kissed his lips.

Jin was stunned at her action and stared wide eyed at her. She had her eyes closed still when her lips left his. "You do not need to say anything for what happened last night." After speaking, Julia once again looked into Jin's eyes. He wanted to say that he wished everything could have happened differently; she should have lost her virginity to someone who truly cared for her. He wanted to make everything right, but he knew that this was not possible. "Do not beat yourself up Jin."

Her voice took him out of his thoughts. _How can someone be so understanding._ "I want to see you again, Julia." She nodded her head and a beautiful smile graced her lips. Jin stood up from the bed, gathered his clothes, and began to dress. Julia looked after Jin as he walked out of the room shutting the door behind him. She sighed as she lay back down on the bed. _Would he really come to see her again?_

Outside Julia's room, Jin contemplated whether he should go back into her room. He liked the idea that she did not have any expectations. Yet, his mind told him he was guilty for not staying with her. His mother's words echoed through his mind, "_A woman can hide her feelings of distress very well. She may act as if everything is alright so you do not worry, but inside her mind and heart she may be suffering."_ He walked towards the elevator and descended to the first floor. Inside the elevator, Xiaoyu crossed his mind. Before he could think of Julia, he had to end his situation with his fiancée.

Xiaoyu awoke from a dreamless sleep. She felt the bedside next to her. It was empty. Jin did not come home last night. Her black hair fell down the slope of her naked shoulder as she stood up from the bed. She wandered through the dark apartment to see if there was any trace of her Jin. An overwhelming melancholy fell over her mood when she realized that the scent lingering in the air was Hwoarang's. _What had she done?_ Warm liquid spilled down her cheeks as the realization of what took place yesterday in _their _bedroom replayed in her mind. She finally gave Hwoarang what he wanted. _How foolish of her._ She ran back into the bedroom and practically ripped the sheets off of the bed. She bunched the sheets into a small bundle and discarded them into the garbage in the kitchen. Unfortunately, throwing away the sheets would not erase what she had done.

Warm water fell upon Xiaoyu's body washing away all of last nights infidelity. She gathered the soap into her hands and spread the lather over her body. She cleansed the places Hwoarang touched her. Her hands worked angrily at her core where he entered her. She scrubbed and scrubbed until the flesh became tender. The soap slipped from her hand. The tears burned her eyes and the only word that described the way she felt made her buckle into a fetal position under the shower head. _Dirty._

Jin opened the door to the place he dreaded coming back to. The scent of cherry blossoms in the past was welcoming; but now it was tainted by the idea that his Xiaoyu let that man take her. He walked towards the bedroom he and Xiaoyu shared. The sheets were changed but the image of Hwoarang and Xiaoyu having sex still haunted his mind. The bathroom door opened and Xiaoyu walked out wearing a towel. Her ebony hair fell down to her mid-back wet. She saw her Jin standing by the bed in deep thought.

He felt her presence behind him. The scent of cherry blossoms was even stronger now. All the while the rage began to consume him. His hands became fists but this did not remedy the fury aching to be unleashed. Xiaoyu noticed the anger passing through him. _He knew…_

"I do not know what to say," Xiaoyu broke the silence.

Jin turned around to face her. There she was adorning a pink towel, his unfaithful fiancée. Hair long, black curling at the ends as the tendrils fell passed her back. He reached out to her and pulled her forcefully to him. The towel fell down her body to reveal her nakedness. "You do not need to say anything, Xiaoyu. The wedding is off!" His voice was enraged. His eyes were no longer brown but black. Those orbs pierced hers causing the tears to come out and show her guilt. He let her go and began to walk away but she held on to him by his shoulder beckoning him not to go.

"It was a mistake, Jin. I love you and only you."

Her voice fueled his rage more. He turned around again and grabbed her by her shoulders, his grip painfully rough as he pushed her to the wall. The hard surface bruising her porcelain skin as his hands bruised her shoulders. His eyes were menacing! _Mistake… _That word taunted the devil dwelling inside him.

Xiaoyu was terrified. _What will he do? _She yelped when his grip tightened more around her shoulders. He spoke words that struck her like an icy blade. "I hate you! And nothing you do or say will change how I feel. Stay away from me Xiaoyu. You mean nothing to me now."

He let her go and she fell to the floor. His words echoed through her mind. _I hate you… nothing to me now…_ She cried and cried long after Jin left the apartment. Her shoulders burned from his grip; they seared with an ache that was unbearable. The way he looked at her was as if she were his enemy. The agony clawed at her from within. Her hands covered her face while the tears continued to fall.

That is all for chapter 2. I am sorry about the long wait. Please r and r. Thank you…


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Tekken or any of its characters.

_Touched _

There was nothing like a warm ocean breeze caressing her bare skin. Julia walked along the shore line enjoying the feel of the cool sand under her feet. A lovely smile formed on her lips as she thought of her time with Jin. A week passed since she last saw him, but the moment they shared was still fresh in her memory. She gazed up at the night sky and saw the abundance of stars that illuminated the heavens. Her eyes fell back down to watch the waves kiss her feet. The water was cool and her skin began to form goosebumps.

She did not want to leave the beach, but her tummy began to growl. A craving for a juicy pear took over her sense of taste. The sandals dangling from her hand dropped to the ground so she could slip them on. She traced her steps back to the busy streets of Tokyo in search of a supermarket. The streets were crowded mostly with people her age making there way to a club. She smirked at the realization that she has never been to a club before. In her mind, she thought it would be better to wait until she turned twenty-one.

A supermarket came into view and Julia entered looking for her pear. She made her way to the fruit section. Her mouth began to water as her eyes fell unto the selection of pears. Greedily, she began to place pears into a small bag one by one. Suddenly a hand touched hers grabbing the same pear she grasped.

"Excuse me," Julia said politely as she let go of the pear, but the hand remained over hers.

"Julia?" a feminine voice asked.

She turned to see who it was that knew her. Honey eyes gazed into chocolate orbs. Julia glanced over the porcelain face. The woman had red lipstick shading her lips with black hair held tight in a bun. There was no mistake, this woman is Xiaoyu.

"Yes," Julia answered below a whisper.

Xiaoyu was relieved that she did not make a fool out of herself. A small smile formed on her lips as she looked over the Native who fought in the King of Iron Fist Tournament. They never spoke during the tournament other than the occasional hello. Honestly, Xiaoyu did not pay much attention to anyone because she was preoccupied with attracting Jin.

"It is me, Xiaoyu. We fought in The King of Iron Fist Tournament; I wanted an amusement park as my prize."

Julia nodded her head in acknowledgement and an overwhelming embarrassment fell over her. She was face to face with the fiancée of the man that took her innocence. Julia was at a loss of words; she did not know what to say to Xiaoyu. Her cheeks became flushed revealing her awkwardness. There was no possible way that Xiaoyu knew of Jin's infidelity. Unless, he told her and they were back together. Her gaze fell to Xiaoyu's milky hand; her ring finger was adorned by an engagement ring.

"It is a beauty isn't it," Xiaoyu remarked on her engagement ring. She had noticed Julia marveling at the pricy gem. Removing her hand from Julia's, Xiaoyu smiled in admiration at her ring.

"Lovely," Julia said taking Xiaoyu out of her stupor.

Julia turned away from Xiaoyu with her bag of pears to pay, but a hand held on firmly to her left shoulder. Her mind told her to shake the hand loose and to continue walking off. Unfortunately, she could not be rude so she turned once again to face Xiaoyu.

"Have dinner with me," Xiaoyu offered.

"I only want to eat a pear. That is why I came to this supermarket," Julia replied a little insecure.

Xiaoyu smirked and a giggle escaped her lips. "Do not be silly. Fruit is a dessert or a snack. Not a meal."

Xiaoyu grabbed the bag of pears that Julia held and deposited the content back onto the pear selection. After, she interlocked her arm with Julia's and walked out of the supermarket. Julia felt uncomfortable walking arm in arm with Xiaoyu. All the while, Julia's eyes wondered around in hopes that Jin did not see her and his fiancée together. People strolled pass them chattering about nonsense; and, Julia wished that someone would walk into them so she could dash back to her hotel room. Sadly, the pedestrians walked around the duo.

Suddenly, they halted in front of a little restaurant. Small tables for two were set outside with red table cloths and three lit candles neatly placed in the center. The restaurant had a very romantic setting. Julia prayed that this was not the place Xiaoyu intended to dine.

"This is where Jin proposed to me," Xiaoyu announced breaking the silence.

_Oh no…_ Julia thought. She could not eat at this restaurant with Xiaoyu. There was a slight tug at her hand. When had Xiaoyu separated herself from Julia? With no trouble, Xiaoyu pulled Julia towards a small table in the center. Julia felt anxious and wanted to leave. Why was she here? The spirits must be upset at her actions with Jin.

"Aren't you going to sit?" Xiaoyu asked.

A stunned Julia pulled the chair out and sat down across from Xiaoyu who was smiling at her.

"Jin Kazama is your fiancée?" Julia blurted. She knew very well that he was Xiaoyu's husband to be but the question seemed to come out naturally. After all, a conversation has to ensue between the two.

Xiaoyu nodded her head as she signaled to a waiter. The server placed the menu in front of each woman and began to speak in Japanese. Julia did not understand a word he was saying. Xiaoyu spoke next and the waiter nodded his head and walked off.

"Do you like sake?" she asked Julia.

"I haven't tried it."

The server came back with a warm bottle of sake and poured the liquid into two small cups. He left the bottle in the center of the table. Xiaoyu communicated with the man once more. He wrote what Xiaoyu said on a notepad and walked off.

"Considering that you do not understand Japanese," Xiaoyu began, "I ordered you dumplings."

"I like dumplings," Julia stated.

They spoke of there life after The King of Iron Fist Tournament. Xiaoyu rambled on about how she and Jin fell in love. The story was making Julia feel guilty for seducing Jin. Xiaoyu truly was head over heels for him. The food came as Xiaoyu finished explaining every detail about her relationship. They ate their meal in silence. The sake grew cold in Julia's cup. She tasted the liquid and drank it in one gulp. She poured more sake into her cup. If she was going to survive this dinner, she might as well be tipsy.

"You like it?" Xiaoyu asked ecstatically.

Julia smiled at her as a response. The waiter removed the empty plates from the table as well as the empty sake bottle.

"Why are you here, Julia?"

The question surprised her. Well she was here to get away from Arizona and…

"I came to visit a friend."

"Boy or girl?"

"Boy," Julia answered taking a sip from her cup. "I came to see Hwoarang."

"Really!" Xiaoyu exclaimed. "Are you two a couple?"

The question caused Julia to laugh. She and Hwoarang an item? The fiery Korean who did not comprehend what a relationship entitled. The red-headed man who saw women as conquest and who thought being faithful meant worshipping God.

Xiaoyu giggled slightly at Julia's reaction to her inquiry. Yet, she did not see what Julia found humorous. The Native girl buckled over with her hand gripping her stomach and continued to laugh. Xiaoyu noticed the tear coming out of her eyes. Was the query really this comical? The waiter returned with the bill and gave it to Xiaoyu.

"Oh no you don't. I will pay," Julia said snatching the tab out of Xiaoyu's hand.

Xiaoyu insisted that she should pay since she had invited Julia. A defeated Julia handed the bill back to Xiaoyu. The server took the money from Xiaoyu and walked off.

"Hwoarang and I are just friends, Xiaoyu," Julia answered once her fit of laughter subsided.

Xiaoyu was relieved to hear Julia's response. She felt the heaviness over her chest lift. At least Hwoarang did not lie to a mate as Xiaoyu had. An uneasy feeling came over Xiaoyu as Julia stood up to leave. She lunged towards Julia and latched her arms around the Native's waist. Xiaoyu leaned her head on Julia's back inhaling a deep breath.

"I panicked," Xiaoyu began to confess. "The commitment scared me and I needed to escape. Hwoarang gave me what I craved. I did not know Jin would find out; that he saw. I want him back even if it means selling my soul to the devil…" The sobs began to escape Xiaoyu's lips. "I am sorry, Julia. I know that I should not trouble you with my problems."

Julia unhooked Xiaoyu's arms from around her waist and turned around to face the Chinese woman. The makeup began to run painting her porcelain skin black. Heaven's what was Julia to do? Why was she caught up in this mess? Julia extended her arms out and Xiaoyu walked into the embrace. Xiaoyu tucked her head under Julia's chin and continued to cry.

"Shh, Xiaoyu."

That is all for chapter 3. I hope you all enjoyed it. Please r and r… The reviews inspire. Thank you for all the previous comments. I greatly appreciate them. 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Tekken or any of its characters.

To all my devoted readers, thank you for taking the time to review each chapter. I greatly appreciate the time you take to read my story. It is pure delight to see my inbox with a review. They are all inspiring… Thank you TG68 and tartar12345…

_Touched_

By: ice_dyaty

After her encounter with Xiaoyu and the exchange of pure emotional distress she possessed, Julia could not help but feel guilty. She was beginning to regret the night that she shared with Jin. Julia walked alone with her head bowed down and her eyes watery. A little voice in the back of her head tried to soothe her. The words meant nothing to her because it was only her conscience. For the first time, Julia felt helpless; she always appeased others, but who would ease her pain? _Michelle, what should I do? What would you do?_

She knew her mother could not answer her, for Michelle was resting in the earth. The first tear slid down her cheek at the realization that she was truly alone. The hotel building came into view with its luminosity highlighting her form. She entered the brightly lit lobby without lifting her head. It had been noisy and the silent elevator ride to her room was heavenly. Upon entering her room, the darkness enveloped Julia's lithe form. She slumped to the floor with her arms holding her knees to her chest. An overwhelming sadness came over her and she began to weep in silence.

_I just want someone to love and to be loved in return…_ She choked out a bitter laugh and the gloom became comforting as her eyes closed. Her body slowly descended to the floor.

Quietly, he crept over to Julia's sleeping form on the ground. He watched as her chest rose and fell evenly with every breath she took. The darkness had hidden him well; Julia did not suspect anyone to be in the room. He knelt beside her with his arms curling underneath her body. She was light as he lifted her up. He stood up from the floor never taking his eyes off Julia's face. She did not stir as he laid her down on the bed. He curled up beside her, holding her tight against him.

Long, strong fingers stroked Julia's cheek causing her to turn her full body towards him. He was surprised when his eyes met hers. A small smile formed on her lips when she noticed who her intruder was. She buried her face into his chest, inhaling his scent. The tears burned in her eyes, but she did not want to cry in front of him. He wrapped his arms around her with one of his hands placed on the small of her back and the other on her head, his fingers caressing her mahogany waves. He kissed the top of her head. She missed him, and he knew that her feelings for him were not in vain.

"I knew you would come again, Jin," she said looking up into his eyes.

A few tendrils fell over her eyes and he moved the locks behind her ears. He leaned forward kissing the dried streaks her tears left behind. In between kisses Jin whispered, "You helped me that night when you could have done something else." His kisses descended to her lips. She grasped the back of his head, deepening the kiss. Her tongue tangoed with his, tasting and wanting. He could feel her longing for him through her kiss. He could taste her sincerity and hope. She accidentally grazed her knee against his crotch causing him to groan.

The kissing ceased and she looked up at him apologetically, her honey eyes glazing over. "I cannot do this, Jin," she confessed as she sat up.

He sat up as well concern etched in his face. Had he done something wrong? Did he move too quickly? Jin was about to speak when he heard Julia sigh. She turned to look into his eyes.

"Xiaoyu bumped into me earlier this evening," Julia began noticing how his face twisted with disgust at the mention of his former fiancée. "I did not tell her about our affair. She invited me to have dinner with her, but I tried to walk away. She stopped me and I could not be rude so I accepted. We dined at the restaurant where you proposed to her…" she paused to let a sob escape her lips. He lunged forward to take her into his arms, but she moved away from him. She closed her eyes to hold back the tears that continued to spill, but it was no help. "My heart broke when she expressed the love she has for you. When the meal was over, I turned my back to her to leave but she held on to me and told me about her infidelity. Xiaoyu did it because she was afraid of the commitment. I held on to her as she cried, coaxed her until she felt better. The whole time I thought of you and my selfish want!" Her honey eyes opened and she looked out the window. The heaviness of a long held secret over her shoulder. "I need to tell you something, Jin."

He took in everything she had told him. Her honesty and kindness baffled him. Jin was not angry that she dined with his ex. He admired her willingness to help those in need. But how was Julia selfish? "Tell me," he said placing his hand on her bare shoulder. She brushed his hand off so she could turn and face him. The moon bathed her with its soft white light. Her honey eyes seemed to glow as she gazed into his black orbs.

"I have loved you since the third King of Iron Fist Tournament." She chewed on her bottom lip after coming clean with her secret. Jin was frozen in his spot shocked.

"I knew that it was wrong because you were part Mishima, but you are nothing like your father or grandfather. You are human, imperfect, and broken. I want to share your pain, Jin. I want to protect you from the torment you face. I have kept this to myself because I noticed your interest in Xiaoyu. This may sound sick but when we fought, the blows you threw at me made me feel closer to you. I know how pathetic that sounds but it is true."

He was speechless once Julia finished speaking. The devil lurking within began to awake. It wanted Julia's skin drenched in purity to mesh with its sinful flesh. Jin fought an internal battle with the devil until it lay dormant inside him. Her words were genuine… Since he could not think of any words to express his appreciation, Jin reached for Julia once. She allowed him to take her into his arms. His body felt warm against hers and the guilt she felt before melted away. She shivered against him when he began to run his finger up the side of her arm.

"Julia, I am not…" she placed a finger on his lips before he could finish his sentence.

"I know you are not ready to jump into another relationship, and I do not want you to with out being sure that it is me you want. I told you my secret because I did not want to hold it inside any longer. I am thankful that you were my first and if you ask me to wait for you I will."

He could not possibly ask her to wait for him. She searched his face for a reply, but he just looked into her eyes. She understood. He would not ask her to wait.

"Would you let me make love to you?" he asked.

She wanted to say no, but her body betrayed her when she began to undo the buttons on his shirt. He did not move as she pulled his shirt off or once her hands worked the tense muscles on his back. She kissed his neck, suckling on the flesh. His breath caught in his throat at the sheer pleasure her attention gave him. He felt the chills go over his skin as her fingers left his back and lightly scratched over his nipples. His hands reached for the straps holding her dress and pushed them off. She looked up at him, her eyes pleading for more. He kissed every inch of flesh revealed to him as he took her dress off. She lay back onto the bed so he could continue kissing her where ever he desired. He parted her legs and licked the sensitive skin on her right inner thigh. She raised her hips at the sensation the lick caused her but he pushed her hips down.

He bit down lightly while sucking the flesh. He wanted to leave his mark on her so he suckled harder. She moaned his name and he looked up at her. Her eyes were half closed with her hair fanned out over the pillow. He moved over her, nestling himself in between her thighs. His pants were still on with his hardness restrained. She felt him poking her womanhood and rubbed herself against him. He smirked at her, realizing that she wanted the same thing he desired. He kissed her full lips, delving his tongue into her mouth. Jin switched there position so Julia could be on top of him, her thighs straddling his hips.

She stopped kissing him and sat back on her heels. He gazed over her body, running his hand up behind her back reaching to unclasp her bra. He lifted himself up to take kiss the valley between her breasts enjoying her moans. He nuzzled one of her large breasts in his hand, pinching her nipple softly. She sighed, gripping his broad shoulders. He began to suck on the left nipple while still pinching the other. She rolled her hips forward causing friction between her sex and his. He growled at the rubbing over his sex.

"Take your panty off," he said huskily.

She did as he asked and got off him so she could remove her panty. He took his pants along with his boxers off. He was painfully hard and wanted to bury himself inside Julia. She walked towards him again, and he took her by the hips so she could straddle him once again.

"Are you ready?"

"I do not know what to do," she admitted shyly.

He lifted her up a bit so he could guide his manhood inside her. He felt her insides tighten around him as she bucked her hips back. She closed her eyes from the pain and pleasure his dick caused her. He kept his hands around her hips slowly moving her towards him. His finger nails sunk into the delicate flesh of her hips. The feel of being inside her was divine. She slowly rolled her hips to the left then to the right. Her insides began to ignite from the pleasure. He bounced her over him, gritting his teeth so he could hear her moan his name. He thrust his hips up to meet hers. Her walls tightened around him as her first orgasm came. She continued to ride him harder and faster. The sensation was incredible to her. She wanted more of him inside her so she began to grind around him in circles. Jin felt like he was about to explode but he did not want to cum yet. He flipped Julia on her back without leaving her body. He thrust into her slowly but roughly, kissing the side of her neck. Jin wanted to please her so he sped up. She arched her back and gripped his back, biting down on his shoulder. Her walls clasped against him and he rammed into her faster as she came. The wetness made it easier for Jin to drive deeper into her. He moved in her faster making his strokes short. Jin was close but he wanted to come in unison with Julia. He rammed harder into her and she began to scratch his back moving her hips to meet his thrust. Jin moaned at the sudden change of movement. She tightened around him once more and milked him of his seeds. He collapsed by her side pulling Julia close to him. They both lay sweaty with their breathing haggard.

"I love you, Jin," Julia whispered as she fell asleep.

Jin cuddled closer to Julia and held her tightly in his arms as he whispered into her ear, "I know."

That is all for this chapter. I hope you enjoyed. Please r and r… Thank you.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Tekken or any of its characters.

Italics are memories.

_Touched_

A story by ice_dyaty

He sat down at his desk with his dark eyes cast down looking at a blank page. The words flowed into one another in his mind, but when he attempted to write these words on paper, they did not come out as they should. Crumpled pieces of paper littered the ground after all his failed attempts to write this letter to Julia.

_The news had come unexpectedly. Jin remembered walking into his office and seeing Xiaoyu sitting on the couch to the far side of his desk. Her ebony hair fell loosely down her shoulders. Porcelain face perfectly painted hiding the dark circles around her eyes. She had not been sleeping well since Jin exclaimed that their marriage was off. Jin wanted to push her out of the office but could not. He walked over to her and sat beside her. She did not look herself- as the porcelain doll with the ruby red lips he was accustomed to seeing. _

_She placed her hands over his unknowing of how he would react to the news. His eyes bore into hers displaying the hatred and anger he had towards her. Those black eyes showed contempt. Jin had not forgiven her yet. Xiaoyu's heart pounded in her chest at an erratic pace. _

_He spoke first. "What are you doing here?"_

_She had worked up the courage all morning to come here to confront Jin. Xiaoyu thought she was ready to face him. Determination was at her side but faded as soon as he walked into the office. It was too late now to back out so she just blurted out what she needed to say._

"_I am pregnant."_

_Pregnant… The word replayed in his head over and over again. His rough exterior softened and he grasped her hand. Jin noticed that she still wore his engagement ring, the diamond shining with the morning light. Then the remembrance of her and Hwoarang emerged in his thoughts. He pulled away from her hand realizing that the child may not be his._

"_There is a chance the baby is not mine," he said without feeling._

_His sentence hurt Xiaoyu to the core. Yet, he had a reason to deny the baby. After all, she did cheat on him, but the doctor said that she was a month into the pregnancy. "The baby is yours, Jin. I came soon after the doctor told me I was with child. I am already a month into the pregnancy."_

_Jin was infuriated. She cheated on him already pregnant?! He wanted to yell at Xiaoyu, to smear the treacherous red shading her lips. He gripped her by her slender shoulders and pulled her close to him. There face close to each other. Jin knew Xiaoyu was not completely at fault; she did not know that she was pregnant when she was taken by that man. Julia came into his mind as he stared into Xiaoyu's eyes. The rage consuming him faded as he remembered what Julia had told him. "Xiaoyu did it because she was afraid of the commitment." _

"_When did you find out?" Jin questioned trying to cloak the anger in his voice. He let go of Xiaoyu's shoulders, bringing his hand up to her face to cup her chin. With his thumb, he smeared the red lipstick._

"_An hour ago," was Xiaoyu's soft reply._

He lay back into his chair as the earlier encounter with his tainted fiancée faded out of his mind. She was having his child, and he could not leave her to raise the child alone. The decision Jin made troubled him. A storm brewed throughout his body sending waves of melancholy. Once again, he attempted to write the note to Julia and again the words did not make sense to him. Forget the letter! The paper fell to the floor. These words were better left unspoken. He shut his eyes feeling the first warm liquid run down his cheek. When was the last time he cried? The devil never cries just taunts and leaves a trail of sin and heartache. Jin lived up to his name or so he thought. He wiped the stray tear off his cheek.

What about Julia now? She had professed her love to him last night. Cruelty is something that stalks those who are pure. Not only had he taken her but now he was going to break her heart. His fiancée needed him now so they could raise their child together. Julia will have to be left in the shadows. The decision was made; he will not see Julia again. _I am sorry, Julia._

The cloudy sky lit up as a jagged lightning strike flashed. Intense cerulean eyes gazed out his window awaiting the storm to pass. His fiery orange locks pulled back into a ponytail. Hwoarang held a note in his hand that had been slipped under his door. His gaze now fixed on the words.

_Hwoarang,_

_I stopped by to catch up, but I guess my timing was bad. I will be in Japan for a couple of weeks. I hope to see you._

_Julia_

He never thought she would come back to Japan. Something very bad must have happened to make her come all the way to Japan to see him. The paper was held tight in his hand. Two weeks had passed since the note was written. Could she still be here? His heart began to beat fast at the thought of seeing Julia again. A torrent of rain fell from the sky and he wondered if Julia was looking out her window as he. She left the address and the name of the hotel she was staying at. As soon as the storm seized he would pay her visit.

He walked away from his window to sit on his bed. Falling back onto the soft foam that cradled his body, he reminisced on the last time he saw Julia.

_He was not one to fall quickly. People meant nothing to him, especially women. His only use of women was to satisfy his raw sexual appetite. If a woman wanted something more, he would discard them as he would trash. He needed nobody, no sympathy, and no one to understand him; he was his only friend. Yet, the sight that graced his vision compelled him to believe that there were truly beautiful creatures in this cruel world. Her hair was in two braids. Those honey eyes large and innocent but angry. Why was she fighting in this tournament? She was about to have a bout against that Kazama asshole. The stadium was filled to the brim with on lookers expectantly waiting for the match to begin. To Hwoarang's side was the Chinese girl that could pass as a porcelain doll. She cheering on the man he wished he could have fought. _

_Round 1 was beginning. The man lunged at the woman, but she sidestepped and jabbed him at his side. The blow did nothing to him, even when she punched and kicked him on his face or stomach. Strong blows began reigning over her. First, he kicked her in the stomach and she fell back but did not loose her composure. Unfortunately, she could not block the uppercut to her jaw. The girl was battered on the ground trying to lift herself back up to continue fighting. Jin was getting ready to kick her. His leg lifted high in the air about to descend onto her back. What possessed Hwoarang to rescue the girl mystified him. Before he knew it, he was hovering over the girl with his arm blocking the heavy kick. The hatred between he and Jin was visible to the audience. If it were not for Heihachi announcing Jin as the winner, the two adversaries would have fought. Jin muttered something in Japanese to Hwoarang as he walked off, the Chinese girl running after the cold Kazama. _

_A cool hand was placed over his right shoulder. It was the girl he had protected. Her face bruised with her lip bleeding. She tried to say something but fell unconscious, her body collapsing completely on the ground with a heavy thud. Medics came to take her; they shoved Hwoarang out of the way so they could take the unconscious girl for treatment. _

_Later that day, he went to the infirmary to visit the young fighter. He entered the room and she turned to face him with her eyes gazing into his. _

"_Are those for me?" she asked, a small smile forming on her lips._

_He was taken back by her loveliness. Even with the dark bruises marring the delicate skin on her face, she possessed great beauty. He looked down at the white lilies he held in his hands._

"_Yes," he replied walking to the girl lying on the bed. He sat on the chair beside the bed and gave the lilies to her. She took them in her hand, thanking him for his kind gesture._

"_My name is Hwoarang. I blocked Jin's kick before you fell unconscious."_

"_Yes. Thank you for helping me. I am Julia." Her voice was like silk._

_From then on they became the best of friends. Julia could read him like a book, but he could never unveil her mystery. She was a complicated puzzle that he could not piece together. What attracted him to her was that she was a loner like him. The only person she was dependent on was her mother, Michelle. _

_Long after the tournaments ended, they would keep in touch with each other through e-mails. She would tell him of her progress with the forest rejuvenation project in Arizona, while his responses were simple and short. _

The last time he wrote to her was over a year ago. He needed to distant himself from Julia. Granted, she lived on another continent, far away from him, yet he was falling for her. He could not admit that to her so he thought it would be best to end the friendship. Yes, he was an egotistical bastard. Never once did he stop to think of how her feelings may be hurt, but she was in Japan now. Maybe he could amend the friendship they once had.

The storm passed and the clouds cleared allowing the sun to send its ray of light into his small apartment. He let his orange locks out of its restraint so they could fall loosely down to his neck. His fingers combed through his hair as he got up from the bed and walked out towards the front door.

The knife cut the skin of the pear effectively. She brought the skinned piece of fruit to her mouth enjoying the sweet taste. Thank the gods for allowing her to shop for the fruit without being confronted again. Her hair was soaked from the onslaught of rain that fell when she was on her way back to the hotel. All she wore was a white robe. Again, she bit into the pear chewing the piece slowly. A loud knock on the door made her drop the half eaten pear to the ground.

"Shoot!" she exclaimed as she picked the pear off the floor and tossed it into the trash bin.

She walked over to the door excitedly hoping that it was Jin. When he left in the morning, he promised he would return in the evening. She opened the door and was shocked to see Hwoarang.

"Are you going to keep staring?" Hwoarang asked with a smug smile. "Invite me in."

Julia snapped out of her daze and opened the door wider so he could enter the room. He walked in never taking his eyes off of Julia. His eyes traveled up her naked legs to the knot holding the robe in place.

"What are you doing here?"

"I got your note, Jules."

That is right, she had slipped a note under his door before she went to the bar. She looked at him quizzically with her eyebrow arched up. "You just got it. I slipped the note under your door two weeks ago."

"I know but I did not notice till today."

"Be frank with me, Hwoarang. You ignored the letter just like you overlooked my e-mails. I thought you were my friend."

Her words stung him. Julia was not the type to show her frustration. He looked at her face. She was still as beautiful as before, even with her hair wet and some of the strands matted against her face.

"I am sorry, Jules. Many things have happened. I did not mean to ignore you."

She could not stay mad at him anymore after he pulled his puppy eyes trick on her. A laugh erupted from her lush lips making him smile. He stared at her, his hearting beating fast. Julia made him nervous. He looked around the small hotel room in hopes that his heart would decelerate back to normal. The room was painted white with one large window. There was a bed at the right of the room and a table with two chairs in the center. Together they walked to the table and sat across from each other.

"I see you did not have time to do the bed, huh." Hwoarang broke the silence.

"I told room service not to bother coming up today," Julia said with her vision focused on the bed.

A man's shirt lay on the bed which caught Hwoarang's attention. He looked at Julia perplexed. She felt his sharp gaze on her cheek as if his stare could burn.

"There was a man here?" he asked with anger in his tone.

What did it matter to him? She could lie to him and say that the shirt was her sleeping attire, but she did not like lieing.

"If you must know, yes there was a man here earlier." Her eyes were now focused on his.

His jaw nearly dropped. A man had been in Julia's room, in her bed. What? That cannot be right? Julia was not the type to let any man into her bed. For God sakes she was a virgin!

"I was lonely, Hwoarang. I came to see you because I needed your help. I lost the most important person in my life. Michelle passed away." Her voice broke. She felt as if she owed him an explanation. Being an honest person was hard work. Honesty was one of the virtues she honored most.

That still did not explain why there was a man's shirt on the bed. His features smoothed. "I am sorry about your mother, Jules."

His tone was sincere but she knew Hwoarang to well; he wanted to know about the man. How would he react when she told him the man was his worst enemy? Hwoarang despised Jin.

"You are wondering about the man."

There was no hiding from Julia. She could always tell what he was thinking as well as what troubled him. He nodded his head in agreement to her previous statement. Of course he cared about her mother, but the mystery of whom the man was taunted him.

"It was Jin," she said below a whisper.

Oh boy the fireworks are about to begin. I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Thank you


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Tekken or any of its characters.

Italics are thoughts.

_Touched_

By: ice_dyaty

Nothing in the world could have made Hwoarang react in such a violent way. _Jin! Was karma spiting him for sleeping with his enemy's woman? _That name struck his heart like an icy dagger, puncturing the vital organ to end his life. Could the vagabond's heart break? Indeed. He gripped the edge of the table and threw it to the side. A shocked Julia tipped in her chair backwards about to fall, but Hwoarang grabbed her by her thighs to steady her. The two front legs of the chair stayed firmly planted on the floor.

He searched her honey orbs for a reason why, yet all he saw was fear in their wake. He turned his gaze away from her, a stray tear falling down his cheek. He wanted to cry. To sob uncontrollably like a lost child that had no way of getting home; but he would not show such a display of raw emotion to Julia. He had to be strong and merciless as it was in his character. The drifter never feels pain or heartache or… broken. He began to whimper not just because Jin was in her bed, but because he loved this woman and she gave in so easily to his adversary. Could nothing in his life go right?

First, his mother had abandoned him, leaving him to fend for himself in a dark world. Then, Baek, his understanding master, passed away. Oh why was he hurting now?

Julia saw how he heaved. She could not see him this way. Her dear friend was suffering tremendously. She slid off her chair to kneel on the floor with Hwoarang. His arms wrapped around her and he wept in her hair. She felt his strong form weighing down on her. He murmured inaudible words into her hair that she could not make out. Soft fingers brushed his hair soothingly; she whispered comforting words into his ear. Julia always knew how to take him out of the dark. His tremors left along with his tears. Hwoarang pulled away from her embrace to look into her eyes.

"I need to know, Julia."

He already knew that her answer was yes. She did loose her innocence to the devil. Her voice was low and so were her eyes, but not because she was ashamed. Disgrace never befell her, yet the way he cupped her chin so her eyes and his locked made her feel insecure.

"Yes, Hwoarang, he was my first."

He let go of her chin roughly as he stood up. He was no one to judge her actions since he took women as sport; but, Julia was his virtuous angel who was clean and unspoiled by filth. The only woman he could not take out of the respect he had for her.

"How could you do that, Chang?" He spat her last name with much distaste.

His stare became a glare now full of odium. How could he look at her this way? She never judged any of his actions! The hell with this! If anyone should be upset, it should be her. He was the one that stopped communicating with her. He was the one who destroyed the bond they had.

"You are no one to pass judgment on me!" Julia shouted as she stood up to be at eye level with him.

"I can do whatever the hell I please. Damn it! Julia did he even tell you that he was engaged?"

What happened next surprised him. She began to laugh hysterically. Was she being sarcastic? He could not tell.

"Did you know Xiaoyu was his fiancée?"

The question slapped him in the face. His hands became fists and he punched the wall behind Julia pinning her under him. Both his fists were on either side of Julia's cheeks, both of their eyes glaring and scrutinizing.

"She came to me. She wanted me. And yes, I knew that Ling was Jin's woman when I took her."

Julia shoved Hwoarang away from her. An evil grin graced his lips as he turned around and leaned against the wall with his arms folded around his chest.

"You know I never thought I would say this to you, Jules, but you are wicked like me."

His last statement crawled over her flesh leaving a trail of fire. She dared not look at him because she knew he was smiling at her demise. Was she really like Hwoarang? No!

"We are not the same dear friend. You took Xiaoyu for conquest, to heighten your ego and to hurt your enemy. I, on the other hand, gave into Jin because I love him. Please leave."

She would not give Hwoarang the pleasure in seeing her cry. She felt him walk over to her wanting to say something but his stride faltered. If she wanted him to leave he would. The silence was uncomfortable to bare. He walked out of the hotel room, his back to the door.

Once Hwoarang was gone, Julia began to cry. The sobs resonated throughout the room. Her eyes roamed about the room taking in the overturned table that she should pick up and the damage inflicted on the wall from Hwoarang's punch. Is it not funny how no one was ever there to comfort her? She started to bawl and Hwoarang could hear her sobs through the door. How could he be so harsh? He wanted to burst through the door and beg for her forgiveness. To say he was sorry over and over again. He wanted to hold Julia close to him and tell her everything would be okay; but he would not.

She walked into the bathroom taking off her bathrobe. She turned the water on and sat down in the tub. The water was icy when it touched her skin. Cold water washed over her body. Maybe the chilly water will numb away the ache in her heart.

Xiaoyu was busy cooking dinner when Jin arrived home. His head hurt from all the thoughts running wild in his mind. He was still plagued about the hurt he was going to cause Julia. Was she waiting for him at this moment?

"Jin, you are home!" Xiaoyu exclaimed.

He saw his fiancée from the corner of his eyes holding a plate. This was not home to him. This apartment was his purgatory. If he was going to stay with Xiaoyu, they had to move out of this apartment.

"Do not call this place home, Xiaoyu."

She nodded her head and walked back to the kitchen. When she was gone from his sight, Jin observed his surroundings. Everything to him reeked of Hwoarang and Xiaoyo. He wanted to grab a knife and slash the couch, stab the wall, cut the bed in the bedroom. Then, once all his frustrations were gone, he would set the apartment on fire.

"Dinner is ready," Xiaoyu called out to Jin bringing him back to reality.

Their relationship will never be the same. Maybe the devil wanted the angel that could purge the darkness he longed to disappear. Jin walked to the dinner table where Xiaoyu awaited for him.

Her face was not painted in its paleness and rosy lips. Instead, her face had color; a bit of rouge on her cheeks with soft pink on her those buds he once liked to kiss. He sat across from her without saying anything and began to eat the food.

"Do you like it?" Xiaoyu asked.

He nodded his head to show his approval, but she had hoped he would mouth the response. She wanted to know what troubled him. His demeanor conveyed distress which was unusual. She went over to his side putting a hand on his shoulder. He turned to face Xiaoyu and did what may curve the dread he felt inside. He kissed Xiaoyu's stomach.

After her soak in the tub, Julia dressed herself in a burgundy sweater dress. This was an unusual look for her, but the dress was given to her by Michelle. She smoothed her hands over the fabric; it was soft. The clock sounded announcing that it was ten. Her bags were packed and the room was fixed. The table was back in the center with the two chairs pushed in. Unfortunately, she could not repair the damage on the wall. She grabbed her bags and left the hotel room with her plane ticket in hand. She took the elevator down to the lobby. The doors opened and she walked to the checkout desk.

"How can I help you this evening?" The clerk asked.

"My name is Julia Chang. I was staying in room 908. I would like to checkout."

The clerk nodded his head as he typed something in the computer. He told her how much she owed and she paid. Outside the hotel, the streets were bustling with people. Taxi's aligned the sidewalk to the hotel. Julia got inside one of the cabs with her bags.

"I need to go to Tokyo Airport, please."

"Yes ma'am."

The taxi driver started his engine and drove out of the space onto the road. She looked out the window wishing she could have seen Jin one more time. Her heart told her that he would not be coming to see her tonight like he promised. The best thing for her now was to go back home. Tokyo was suppose to be an escape from America, but the events that took place the past two weeks made Tokyo another hell. Where will she go now?

_I want to go home..._

That is it for this chapter. Thank you for all the wonderful reviews.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own Tekken or any of its character.

_Touched_

By: ice_dyaty

A surge of dark energy ran through his body. The foreign black tattoos began to appear on his masculine chest. He felt the horns of the fiend threaten to break through the flesh above his brow. Why does the devil in him stir?He closed his black eyes to let the waves of the imp pass. The malicious being fell back into its dormant state.

Jin averted his gaze to the window. The sky was black with the moon imprisoned behind smoky clouds. She snuck into his mind; the girl with the honey eyes. What was she doing at this moment he wondered? Was she in the embrace of sleep? Or was she too gazing out her window? Did she think of him? So many questions…

"Will you not sleep with me?"

The silky voice took him out of his tormented thoughts. He looked at Xiaoyu. She was leaning against the wall. Her eyes tiny, wrought with sleep. The nightgown she wore was translucent with the hem above her pale knees. Her hands were caressing her belly.

"I am not tired," Jin answered with a sigh.

She could tell that he was troubled. His intense gaze made her feel cold. Instinctively, she wrapped her arms around herself to keep herself warm. Won't he tell her what is bothering him?

"Why are you unhappy?" she muttered under her breath, hoping the question was inaudible to his ears.

"I am not."

She hates it when he lied to her. They have been together for a long time now. She can tell when his temperament changes. She is his fiancée! The downcast eyes with those long dark bangs covering his stare.

"I am not blind, Jin! Why do you insist on hiding your feelings from me?"

He was not in the mood to argue with her. Plus, Jin did not want his child in her belly to be roused or harmed. What could he say to appease her? He brought a long finger to his face to move his dark bangs away from his eyes. His dark orbs focused on hers. She looked sullen, on the verge of tears.

"I am sorry, Xiaoyu. Your unfaithfulness still angers me."

He said the wrong thing because Xiaoyu began to cry. Jin got up from his chair and went to her weeping form. He brought her lithe form close to his body wrapping his arms around her.

"Are-you-just-here be…because I am pregnant?"

"No, Xiaoyu. I am here because with you is where I want to be."

He kissed her forehead softly, showing as much affection as he could. She looked up at him searching his eyes. The words he spoke were true.

"I love you, Jin, only you."

She took his hand in hers and pulled him to the bedroom. His steps painfully slow. He dreaded going into their bedroom, but he would have to face his trepidation. She walked him over to the bed and playfully pushed him onto it. She went down on her knees to take his shoes off. Then, he felt her lay over him. Her knees straddled over his hips with her arms tightly encircled around him.

"Hold me," Xiaoyu supplicated.

He held her until she fell asleep.

I am sorry for the long delay. I needed to focus on school but I promise from now on I will try and have an update for the story each week. Thank you for all the support!


	8. Chapter 8

I do not own Tekken or any of its characters.

_Touched_

_A story by ice_dyaty_

It was hard for Julia to come back to Arizona, but she desperately needed to talk to the one person who would listen to her every word without passing judgment. Memories flooded Julia's mind of times when Michelle would place Julia's head on her lap and brush her hair with her fingertips to offer her solace. A mother's love was truly unconditional, and Michelle loved Julia even though she did not come from her womb. If only Julia could have suffered Michelle's fate so her mother could have lived out her life to old age. Maybe things would have been different for Michelle if there was never a Julia.

The rays of the sun seared Julia's bronzed skin which was quite pleasing to her. Before her was her mother's tombstone. She fell to her knees in disgrace to confess about her mistakes and regrets.

"Mother, I am a horrible person. I did bad things while in Japan. I slept with the son of your worst enemy, and I hurt my dear friend in my pursuit to find happiness. I wish I could take it all back, but I know this cannot be. I'm a fool to have given that special part of me to someone who did not love me as I loved him. Japan was supposed to be an escape from the pain I felt from losing you, Michelle. I miss you, mom. I wish you were here now to hold me in your arms and rock me like you used to when I was broken."

Julia buried her face in her hands and cried. She knew her mother wouldn't brush the tears from her face. What she would give to feel her mother's touch once more. She needed her mother to tell her she was still a little lost girl who needed guidance.

"Please, don't cry anymore," said a familiar masculine voice from behind her.

"I don't need you here right now, Hwoarang."

"Please, Jules, I'm sorry for what I said to you a week ago. I can't bear knowing you are in pain. I'm sorry I left you alone and wasn't there for you when you needed me most," Hwoarang kneeled beside Julia and pulled her close to him.

She did not put up a fight because she felt defeated from all the events that had taken place after Michelle's death. Hwoarang wasn't Jin but the thought of knowing he came from Japan to be with her now soothed her. She took her hands off her face so she could face her once best friend.

"Why did you come to Arizona," she asked Hwoarang.

"Because I needed to tell you I'm sorry face to face," he answered wiping Julia's tears away. "I brought you white lilies and roses for Michelle."

Hwoarang was not known for tender actions, but it did make Julia feel warm inside that he remembered their first interaction with one another. She moved away from his embrace to pick up the white roses and place them on her mother's gravestone. Once she finished saying her goodbyes, she turned to see Hwoarang standing up with her white lilies in his hands.

"Ready, Jules?" he asked.

She nodded taking her lilies from his hands and walking beside him.

"Thank you for coming. I'm sorry I hurt you…"

"Shhh Jules. I hurt you by not being your friend and by not being honest with you," he paused for a moment because what he was about to tell her was his long held secret.

"I meant what I said in your hotel room back in Japan. I do love you, and I kept this to myself because I knew you didn't feel the same for me. What you feel for Kazama is what I feel for you. I lose sight of things when I think of you. Jules, I don't care what happened between you and Jin. You'll always be my angel in white and I'll love you more than he would ever love you. I know you don't feel for me the way I feel for you, but give me a chance to prove to you that I can be a good man for you. I know I can make you happy…"

It's been a very long time. I hope you enjoyed this chapter.


End file.
